


A Fraud

by Dark_raven144



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart is now the Kid Flash. But... He feels like a fraud</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! 2x20 Spoiler Alert! Thanks for Vicky and Sajater for reviewing my english

A fraud

N/A: Warning! Spoilers! Young Justice 2x20 "Endgame"

I was looking at that hologram.. It seemed like he would jump in front of me at any moment and complain that my new outfit was creepy, wrong and that the image of Kid Flash was ruined. That I was as fake in his costume.

It's been two weeks that you're gone and I'm using your costume. We've even let your laughs stop in our hearts, I've even let your jokes come to an end and I'm using your name. I've even started to think that I don't have someone to look up to anymore, someone to ask hero things to, someone to talk to, and someone in the team that I can call family.

I spiked my hair to stop looking like you, but my eyes said otherwise. Everything inside of me was screaming that I wasn't Kid Flash and I'd never be. I had so much to say, so much to ask... So much to laugh... So much to know about how to be Kid Flash.

Tears were rolling down my face and I stopped it with the back of my hand, trying to man up and not ruin all the Kid Flash reputation as a laughter.

I put down my Impulse's glasses in front of your image and tried to smile but my throat screamed to me that if I said something, I would fill the entire Watchtower with my tears.

"Souvenir" I sad looking nowhere "It was a crash."


End file.
